Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA Advance
The following is a complete list of secrets, Easter eggs, and hidden trivia references in Grand Theft Auto Advance. References to previous games * In Portland Beach you can find a "Z" formed with rocks, which can be a reference to the Zaibatsu Corporation from Grand Theft Auto 2. * All songs in this game are remixes of songs from Grand Theft Auto and Grand Theft Auto 2 radios. * A Joey Leone look-a-like makes a minor appearance in the mission Down The River given by Asuka Kasen to the protagonist Mike, who needs to kidnap the mafia's members and traffic them to Asia to be sold as slaves. * If one was to compare the GTA Advance map with the GTA III map, one may notice that Mike's safehouses in Portland and Staunton is in the same area and street of the Claude's safehouses in Portland and Staunton. * In the mission Dirty Laundry, Mike erroneously calls Frederico as "Fido", a reference to Claude's nickname given by Maria. Also the same nickname was used for Toni Cipriani in GTA Liberty City Stories. * If the player looks closely while flipping over the Triad Fish Van, one can make out the words "TOYZ IN DA HOOD" on the van's side, which appeared on the TOYZ van in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. * The logo on the Mr. Wongs truck is the Japanese kanji "魚" for "fish". This could be an oversight, or a sign that Mr. Wong sells fish, the same as Belly-Up and Turtle Head Fishing Company. * During Ill Repute, one of the prostitutes in this mission is Misty from Grand Theft Auto III. Mike picks Misty up from Sweeney General Hospital, just as Claude does in GTA III. * A character in the missions Time's Up and Kid's A Hero use the same artwork as the Portland Triads artwork from GTA III. * The mission Grand Opening shares similarities with Mike Lips Last Lunch from GTA III, not only by introducing the car bomb gameplay mechanic (along with 8-Ball Autos) to the player, but also using an Idaho as the example vehicle. ZBeach_GTAA.png|The "Z" in the beach. Kid's A Hero.png|The character using GTA III's artwork of the Triads. MrWongsLogo GTAA.png|The logo "魚" (fish). TriadFishVanTOYZ GTAA.png|Toyz'n The Hood logo. References to other games * The name of the mission Twisted Metal refers to the Twisted Metal video game series. Also refers to the Grand Theft Auto III's mission Dead Skunk in the Trunk, not only by introducing the car crushing gameplay mechanic (along with Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard) to the player, but also using a unique Manana (with a dead corpse in the trunk) as the example vehicle. Real-world references * The Cisco's butcher appearance is based on "The Skull" character, from the 1983 movie Scarface, one of the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City influences. * Rockstar Games are known for hiding their logo in secret places in their games. There is a Rockstar Games logo in every hideout in this game. * The name of the mission Bad Pimpin' is a parody of rapper Jay-Z's 2000 song "Big Pimpin'". * The name of the club/bar Diamond Sky could be a reference to The Beatles' song "Lucy in the '''Sky' with Diamonds". FreshMeatButcher GTAA.png|Cisco's butcher appearance is identical to ''The Skull from Scarface. Adult Humor * The name of the "Liquor Yes! " store could be pronounced as "Lick Her Ass", which is another one of Rockstar's sexual humor. This joke its also used in Liquor Ace store in Grand Theft Auto V. * In the Liberty Memorial Coliseum in Staunton Island , the crowds in it are making the word, "Cocks". LiquorYes! GTAA.png|Liquor Yes! Category:Easter Eggs Category:Secrets